Ultrawoman Flora (Scorpium Ultra)
is the second eldest female Scorpium Ultra and first Ultra from the second generation. The elder sister of Sprout, introduced in Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras. Flora is the controller of plants and while searching their lost brothers, Flora and Blitz played an anti-villainess role before uniting with her brother during Vipermayu’s death and foiling the plans of Plasma Killersaurus. History Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Origin Arc 1: “The Flora Siblings” In the past, Flora leads a fairly normal life at Planet Botanic and TBA. Origin Arc 2: "Conflict with Vipermayu" Flora fought with Vipermayu in this arc with Sprout but failed with saving Sprout from being banished to Sekyu Dimension. She was almost killed before being saved by Tsuchi while Lava and All defeated Vipermayu. Origin Arc 3: "Searching for lost brothers” TBA Origin Arc 4: “The Accepted Truth” TBA Near the finale, Flora was among the younger generation Scorpium Ultras, being entrusted by the older ones and eradicating Vipermayu. Following this, Flora united with her younger brother and resumed a normal life. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! TBA Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Willpower *'Grip Strength': 44,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 88,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.8 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.8 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 760 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Flora's lifeforce is linked to Planet Botanic, anything happens to it will greatly affect her. As her Ultimate Form, she could only use it for a short while. Features Her main colours are peach, yellow and green. She has a "V” shaped lime-green stripes and diamond shaped crystal on her arms and legs. *Protector Style: Herb has a protector that is shaped like a flower, and protecting her from harm. *Skin Style: Flora has an Ultra Armour that is immune to most attacks as long as her strength is sufficient. *'Color Timer': Flora has a color timer that measures her strength level. *'Petal Bracers': Bracers weapons in the shape of petals at her arms. *'Forehead Crystal': Flora has a forehead crystal in the shape of a flower that allows her to store her energy and manipulate her powers. *'Flora Branch': In her Garden Form, Flora has multiple plant branches protruding out from her back, leaf-shaped. Forms - Garden= Garden :;Abilities *'Powers of Normal Mode': Flora retains the use of her Normal Mode powers but they are much stronger. *'Plant Manipulation': Flora’s ability for manipulating plants is enhanced greatly. **'Florian Eruption': Flora's strongest move in this form or as an Ultra. Flora releases a column of "gigantic trees" charged with energy and obliterating anything in the path. **'Florian Hillslide': Flora triggers a powerful landslide infused with plant matter, and sending towards her foes and causing massive damage. **'Florian Inferno': Flora causes growth of mosses around her foes, and activating them with energy, and causing the shooting of flaming geysers which damages her foes and burning anything upon impact. **'Florian Dragons': Flora creates 7-8 dragons (Max:40) made up of Florian Energy. They can fight against foes, attacking them directly and sent to attack anything. In addition, they can act as a barrier and dissolving foes' attack into their body and negating it completely. ***'Florian Toxic': The dragon’s signature ability, a slimy liquid is launched to burn her foes. ***'Florian Pincer': The dragon’s mystical energy is released, launching a series of throny leaves to pierce through the target. **'Florian Aurerum': At will, Flora releases a cluster of plant veins before releasing a volley of energy missiles to strike his foes, causing a series of large explosions. The plant vines could be launched as slicers, further increasing the power. **'Florian Grove': At will, Flora creates a forested-like environment through terraforming, creating an ecosystem wth restorative energies and gaining an advantage in combat. **'Florian Tornado': Flora launches tornados of plant matter, and surrounding her foes and keeping them at bay for a long period. :;Special Moves *'Florian Sun Stream': A stronger version of her Florian Sun-Ray. :;Physical Carried from Normal Mode. }} Trivia *Flora is originally named Herb. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Fan Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Ultraman One Continuity